warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
World Wide Wabbit
"World Wide Wabbit" is the 8th aired and 10th produced episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. This episode aired on September 17th, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Summary Mr. Herriman becomes a huge celebrity for being Funny Bunny. Plot Frankie is working on the new Foster's website. Mac and Bloo are watching her, apparently awe-stricken. When Mr. Herriman enters the room to tell Frankie that she is neglecting her picture-straightening chores, she needs to leave; Mac and Bloo are given a video camera with which they can make reviews of the adoptees to help them find a home. However, Bloo makes fun of the majority of the adoptees being interviewed, frustrating Mac as he now believes they failed at their task. As Mac moves on to interview Madame Foster, he and Bloo eavesdrop on a conversation between her and Mr. Herriman. Mr. Herriman performs a dance and recitation (calling himself "Funny Bunny") for Madame Foster like he did during her childhood. Mac and Bloo get a good laugh, but Mac then becomes concerned about the consequences that would follow if Herriman finds out. Against Mac's wishes, Bloo takes the camera and plans to show it to Frankie. Mac initially refuses but after some begging from Bloo and Frankie, Mac reluctantly lets Bloo show the clip to Frankie who falls over laughing and plots a revenge scheme on Herriman for constantly overwhelming her with chores. Wilt, Ed, and Coco come in and also fall over laughing. Mac makes Frankie erase the footage which she does despite Bloo's protests but afterwards reveals to Bloo that she made copies of the video clip then exported them into several discs, without Mac's knowledge. Soon enough, everyone knows about Herriman's secret and they too are all snickering at his secret. Mac breaks Frankie's disc when he gets his hands on it but Frankie and Bloo merely laugh which Mac (correctly) interprets that means they have more than one disc. Finally, Mac points out to Frankie if Mr. Herriman finds out she's responsible for what's going on, he'll make her life miserable and probably make her do more work than ever and tells her to destroy the copies. Now panic-stricken, Frankie agrees to destroy all the discs, but not before Bloo uploads the file directly onto the Internet! Herriman's dance, entitled "Funny Bunny" hits mainstream news and now the world knows about his secret, from creating merchandise, to spin-off videos on the internet. Now with Herriman's privacy in danger of exposure, the Foster's gang try their best to keep Mr. Herriman from finding out, but the sensation had already reached the news, and Mr. Herriman discovers the clip himself. Infuriated at his humiliation, Mr. Herriman then demands that Mac and Bloo tell him where the internet is so he can get rid of the clip, but he cannot understand that such a thing is impossible. Finally, Herriman is confronted by a crowd that enters Foster's and try as he might, Mr. Herriman cannot avoid the publicity and goes to hide in a closet where everyone corners him. Mr. Herriman becomes nervous as he thinks he is about to be laughed at and whimpers "Don't laugh". It turns out the people are simply searching for imaginary friends to adopt, inspired by his video. Mr. Herriman takes their requests to heart, and regains his composure. As they follow him, he is elated at the compliment they show by imitating his dance in the video singing his line "Hippity hoppity, hippity hoppity." A few days later, now stretching the clip's infamy in a poor effort to entertain everyone at Foster's, Mr. Herriman attempts doing a rap remix of "Funny Bunny." His new performance isn't as entertaining, and the other friends quickly lose interest, with the exception of Madame Foster. Cast Home Video releases Development Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television episodes Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episodes